Conditions
Inherited Disorders Cardiovascular *Factor VIII Deficiency Haemophilia A is a blood clotting disorder caused by a mutation of the factor VIII gene, leading to a deficiency in Factor VIII. It is the most common hemophilia. *Von Willebrand's disease Von Willebrand disease (vWD)arises from a qualitative or quantitative deficiency of von Willebrand factor (vWF), a multimeric protein that is required for platelet adhesion. It is known to affect humans and dogs. Endocrine *Hypothyroidism Hypothyroidism is the disease state in humans and animals caused by insufficient production of thyroid hormone by the thyroid gland. Gastrointestinal *Megaoesophagus Megaoesophagus is characterised by the dilation of the oesophagus which then prevents food or water from passing into the stomach (causing vomiting). Immune *Vasculopathy Vasculopathy is a disorder that causes ulceration of the pads of the paws. Integument *Cutaneous Asthenia Cutaneous Asthenia is an inherited autosomal recessive connective tissue disorder. Affected animals have extremely fragile skin that tears easily and exhibits impaired healing. *Hygroma Hygroma is a cystic tumor of lymphatic origin. The swellings are usually found on the elbows and hocks. Musculoskeletal *Osteochondritis dissecans Osteochondritis dissecans (sometimes spelled dessecans, and abbreviated "OCD") is a painful condition within a joint of the body in humans or animals, in which fragments of cartilage or bone have become loose within a joint, leading to pain and inflammation. Nervous/Sensory *Anesthetic idiosyncracy An abnormal sensitivity to anesthetic agents that can cause cardiac or respiratory arrest. *Cataract A cataract is a clouding that develops in the crystalline lens of the eye or in its envelope, varying in degree from slight to complete opacity and obstructing the passage of light. *Corneal Dystrophy Corneal dystrophy is a group of disorders, characterised by a noninflammatory, inherited, bilateral opacity of the transparent front part of the eye called the cornea. *Distichiasis A distichia is an eyelash that arises from an abnormal spot on the eyelid of a dog. Distichiae usually exit from the duct of the meibomian gland at the eyelid margin. *Epilepsy Epilepsy is a common chronic neurological disorder that is characterized by recurrent unprovoked seizures. These seizures are transient signs and/or symptoms due to abnormal, excessive or synchronous neuronal activity in the brain. *Lens Luxation Ectopia lentis is a displacement or malposition of the eye's crystalline lens from its normal location. A partial dislocation of a lens is termed lens subluxation or subluxated lens; a complete dislocation of a lens is termed lens luxation or luxated lens. *Optic nerve hypoplasia, bilateral Optic nerve hypoplasia is a medical condition that results in underdevelopment of the optic nerves. *Pannus Chronic superficial keratitis (CSK), also known as pannus or Uberreiter’s disease, is an inflammatory condition of the cornea in dogs. *Persistent pupillary membrane Persistent pupillary membrane (PPM) is a condition of the eye involving remnants of a fetal membrane that persist as strands of tissue crossing the pupil. *Progressive Retinal Atrophy (PRA) (X-linked) PRA is characterized by the bilateral degeneration of the retina, causing progressive vision loss culminating in blindness. Other Disorders *Atrophic Follicular Dysplasia Characterised by bilateral hair loss on the lateral and caudal thighs. *Gastric Torsion Bloat is a medical condition in which the stomach becomes overstretched by excessive gas content. Resources and external links List of inherited disorders - University of Sydney References Wikipedia Faculty of Veterinary Science, University of Sydney Category:Health